


Love Wins

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Series: The Newmas One-shot collection [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Newmas - Freeform, Newt things Thomas is ignoring him, Thomas wants to do something nice, newt's birthday, oblivious boys kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: It's Newt's birthday and all he wants is to spend time with his best friend; Thomas. the problem is that Thomas doesn't seem to want to. Newt hadn't heard from him in days and starts to think Thomas doesn't care about him all that much.It's Newt's birthday and Thomas is beating himself up trying to do something amazing for him to tell him how he feels.





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> okay i recently got into the maze runner series and binge watched all three and immediately shipped newmas because it's so obvious. this is my first newmas fic so feedback or general commentary is much appreciated. I totally welcome constructive criticism so please feel free to drop any sort of comment.

“Look, there he is!” Minho said in a mock awed voice that clearly flew over Newt’s head as the blonde quickly glanced toward the door only to see that Minho had lied. The Asian boy laughed unforgivingly as Newt elbowed him.

  
“Not funny Minho. I need to talk to him.” Newt says, cheeks warm with slight embarrassment. 

  
“To tell him your undying love for him?” Minho teased further. Newt’s cheeks flushed something bright pink at those words, yet all he did was glare and cross his arms. 

  
“I just wanted to ask him to do something with me for my birthday. I didn’t think that was so girly.” Newt mumbled, placing his head down on his desk. He knew the guys wanted to throw him a party, but Newt insisted on keeping things light. Honestly, all he wanted was some one on one time with Thomas. Usually, they all hung out together and very rarely did things alone. Every chance they did was a memory Newt savored. And no one was meant to know his feelings for Thomas, especially not big mouthed Minho. The problem was that his birthday was today and Thomas hadn’t even so much as said a Happy Birthday to him. Didn’t he care?

  
“Aw come on dude, don’t be like that. I was just messing.” Minho insists, shaking Newt, but the blonde didn’t budge. “Oh come on Newt. I’m sure Thomas will be here any second now. He probably just overslept.” The Asian boy continues. Newt still didn’t pick up his head, mood sour because he’d even texted Thomas asking where he was, but the boy had been MIA since two days ago. He thought he’d hear from him today.

 

…

 

Come lunch time, Newt spotted Teresa at the canteen and figured she was the only shot he had at finding out where Thomas was.

 

“Teresa, have you heard from Thomas?” Newt asked hopefully, walking up to her. He didn’t even care if he sounded desperate. He hadn’t seen Thomas in school all day and craved the attention he usually gave. 

  
“Oh…sorry Newt, no I haven’t.” Teresa said slowly. Newt frowned, glaring at her slightly. 

  
“You’re bloody lying to me. Why? Where is he?” Newt demanded. Teresa looked around for a bit before sighing. 

  
“I’m sorry Newt. He made me swear not to tell you. But he told me to tell you Happy Birthday.” She tells him, packing her lunch up and disappearing. Newt frowned further at that. He couldn’t even make time to _see_ him on his birthday? Newt had to get to the bottom of this rubbish.

 

-

 

“You don’t get it mom. It has to be something special. I want to tell him, but I can’t just say it. It needs to be damn perfect.” Thomas insists, freaking out about what to do for Newt’s birthday. He knew he wanted Newt to know how he felt, but he couldn’t screw this up. He hadn’t even bothered to check his phone to see if Newt had said anything about it. He didn’t want to disappoint his best friend/undying crush.

 

“Well then tell him in a way that he’ll know is genuine and serious. He has to know you mean it Thomas.” His mother warns.   


“Right, but how? Newt doesn’t seem like the utterly romantic type, does he?” Thomas asks, nervous.   


“Sweetie, don’t overthink. What kinds of things does Newt like?” His mother asks. 

  
“Um, he likes…nature. And…art! He loves art. And he loves spending time with friends. And he loves stealing my hoodie.” Thomas lists carefully, laughing at that last one.

  
“Well there you go. Get him some flowers so nature is checked off. As for art, you could draw him something from the heart. I think he’d like that. And you’ll be spending time with him when you tell him so that’s checked as well. As for the gift. Well, a hoodie doesn’t seem like a bad idea.” His mother advises with a warm smile as Thomas hugs her and thanks her profusely before rushing off to find flowers. Enough to fill up his entire room because only the best for Newt.

 

…

 

Thomas hurriedly rushed back, making sure everything was in its place. The flowers were arranged pretty much everywhere. The drawing he’d spent hours on was admittedly still pretty awful, but he hoped Newt knew it was the thought that counted. He would. It was Newt after all.

 

Right as Thomas set the gift box down and closed the blinds, the doorbell sounded and Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t even texted Newt yet or changed into something better. Shrugging, he hoped it was just Teresa coming to check on him and raced down after shutting the lights off and slamming the door closed.

 

“Tommy! I know you’re in there! We need to talk!” Newt’s muffled voice called from the other end of the door. Thomas swung it open, surprised that it was in fact Newt despite hearing his voice.

 

“Newt?! I didn’t expect you for another ten minutes. Er, I mean, come in.” Thomas said, opening the door wider. He tried to contain his staring, but Newt was wearing terribly skinny black jeans and well, they only way he’d look any better was if they were off. Unfortunately, Newt didn’t seem all that happy, throwing Thomas off slightly. 

  
“Expect me? You haven’t even been talking to me Tommy. What’s going on?” Newt asked, eyebrows furrowed and demeanor less than pleased. 

  
“Right and I’ll get to that, but right now come on!” Thomas insisted, dragging Newt up the steps to his room. He could hardly wait. This was it. He’d finally tell Newt how he felt. It only got better from here. His mother was right. Even if Newt didn’t feel the same, he’d be flattered, and everything would be okay. But when they reached Thomas’ room door, Newt yanked his hand away from Thomas’ and glared. Thomas looked at him in confusion, hand on the doorknob, ready for eternal joy and possible snogging as Newt called it.

 

“You ignored me for the past two days which were leading up to my Birthday Thomas. And then you have the gall to say you’ll ‘get to it later?’ You’re a terrible friend and you clearly don’t care about me.” Newt says in an undecipherable tone with his arms crossed. He knew he was being slightly unreasonable, but his supposed best friend had blatantly neglected him. What if he needed Thomas? He hadn’t even mentioned he was busy. Nothing.

 

Thomas’ hand slipped off the door with those words and something horribly angry speared through his chest. He felt his eyes sting and turned to look at Newt, willing what he heard to be wrong, but Newt only looked angry and hurt as well.

 

Terrible? Newt thought he was a _terrible_ friend?

  
“Is that really what you think? That’s how you see me?” Thomas asked rhetorically. Newt just frowned and looked at the floor. 

  
“Well if I’m such a terrible friend, maybe you should just leave. Get out this terrible friend’s house!” Thomas says, blind by his heartache and anger. Newt looked like Thomas socked him in the stomach. Sure, the blonde said something bad, but why wasn’t Thomas owning up to it?

  
“You’re not even going to apologize?” Newt asked, growing more upset and worried. They’d been friends for the longest time. They clicked instantly. Thomas was already making him upset by ignoring him. Now he wouldn’t even say he didn’t mean it? No explanation or anything? What was going on? Newt didn’t think Thomas actually didn’t care. He was hoping he was wrong.

 

“Apologize for trying to make your day special? I was ‘ignoring’ you because I was working on making today perfect! But since you apparently don’t trust me and want to jump to conclusions the second it isn’t all about you, you can spend your birthday just how you wanted from the start; alone.” Thomas says in one breath, rushing downstairs and out the door. He could feel his eyes burning on the way down, but he wouldn’t cry. It was his own fault in retrospect. Newt clearly didn’t like him that way if he thought the worst in this situation. Maybe it was all for the best that Newt got angry with him. Now he wouldn’t make a huge mistake by admitting feelings that weren’t reciprocated. He was a hypocrite by telling Newt he wanted everything about him. Thomas himself tried to make Newt’s birthday about his own feelings. He was selfish.

 

Eventually, Thomas snapped back to reality and saw he ran his way to the park. The deserted park seeing as it was quite late out. Settling on the bench, Thomas sighed and wondered how differently the day could’ve gone. He definitely should’ve done things differently.

 

…  
  
Newt stood just where Thomas left him, right in front of his bedroom door, jaw dropped. After a moment, he hung his head down. It was his fault. He shouldn’t have assumed Thomas would want to spend time with him just because it was his birthday. He wasn’t allowed to force his crush to be with him. And now his feelings got in the way of their friendship. He wondered what Thomas was going to show him anyway. Just as he was about to turn around and head home to cry, a voice piped up, scaring him. 

  
“Newt? What are you doing here without Thomas? Did he call you to come up already? Oh! Well go on in already. He was so excited to see your reaction.” Thomas’ mother gushed, gesturing him to head inside. Newt couldn’t even bring himself to protest with the insistent nature she possessed.

 

Gulping, Newt slowly turned the knob and hesitantly stepped into the room. The darker than night room. The blinds were shut as were the lights. Fumbling around, the blonde found the light switch and flicked it on, eyes widening when seeing it.

 

There were flowers everywhere. _Everywhere_. Of every color of the rainbow. Some were so unnatural, they had to be dyed. Where Thomas found them, Newt wasn’t even sure, but there had to be about a hundred of them. There was also a paper and white box on the bed and Newt slowly made his way toward it, curious. His eyes landed on the paper where a drawing of two cartoon style boys were holding hands, grinning like idiots at each other that Newt knew had to be he and Thomas.

 

His Tommy.

 

The drawing wasn’t the best because Thomas admitted he wasn’t the best artist, but the meaning behind it did something crazy to Newt’s heart. Thomas _did_ care. The picture had a sappy red heart on the top with the words “love wins?”

 

Newt didn’t know what to feel. Thomas liked him? _Liked_ him?! _That’s_ why he was ignoring him the past few days! And…and Newt called him a terrible friend. He must think Newt hates him! Newt gasped, paper firmly in his hands as he rushed out, only slightly guilty about ignoring Thomas’ mother when she asked how it went.

 

…

 

Thomas sighed, deciding that thirty minutes was more than enough time to qualify as embarrassing for sulking about Newt. He ran a hand through his hair and got up, shoving both hands into his pockets as he headed home, head down. He absentmindedly kicked at some rocks on the way and scrunched his eyebrows when he heard someone call his name. not just someone, but Newt.

 

“Tommy!”

 

The next thing Thomas knew, he was on the ground with Newt on top of him, the blonde beaming so brightly, it could rival the sun. Thomas was confused however because the last Newt he’d seen was not a happy one. 

  
“Newt, what are you-

 

Newt silenced him by pressing their lips together, clutching at Thomas’ shirt with one hand, and not letting go of the drawing with the other. When they broke apart, Thomas blinked at Newt in disbelief, wondering if this was another one of his fantasies, but more vivid. 

  
“Newt-what?” Thomas asked incoherently, unsure of what was happening. Newt shook his head and shoved the drawing in Thomas’ face.

  
“Yes. It does you bloody idiot.” Newt says, answering the heart on top of the drawing, placing a sweet kiss square on Thomas’ lips. Thomas was left a smiling idiot after that kiss, but then grew multiple questions. 

  
“Wait, but you hated me. I thought you didn’t like me like that.” Thomas questioned, guard going up. 

  
“I could never hate you Tommy. I was hurt because I thought you didn’t care about spending time with me on my bloody birthday. All I wanted was to be with you, but I got the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me.” Newt admitted, cheeks reddening from the confession. Thomas felt like an asshole and slowly got up so they were both sitting on the floor. He placed his hands on Newt’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. 

  
“I could never want nothing to do with you. And I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I love you Newt. I always have and I’m so so sorry.” Thomas says with such sincerity, it burns Newt in the best way.

  
“Don’t apologize Tommy. You were just trying to do something right amazing for me and I went and bloody ruined it.” Newt said in shame, lowering his head. Thomas lifted it up however and leaned in closer. 

  
“You didn’t ruin it Newt. You made me so happy.” Thomas says, locking their lips and placing his hands on Newt’s waist. Newt tangled his own hands in Thomas’ hair and tugged at it when Thomas deepened the kiss, moaning.

  
“Okay, we should stop before I can’t control myself any longer.” Thomas laughs when Newt whines at the loss of contact. 

  
“Tommy, about what you said earlier.” Newt starts, fiddling with his fingers as they both stood up. Thomas waited, expectant. “I um, I love you too.” He says nervously, feeling blissful when Thomas pressed yet another kiss to his lips, pleased. 

  
“Good that. Did you open the box by the way?” Thomas asked as they walked home hand in hand. Newt thinks for a second before remembering that there was in fact a box on Thomas’ bed next to the drawing amongst the plentiful flowers. 

  
“No, I didn’t. What was in it?” Newt asked, wondering. 

  
“It’s a hoodie. The same exact as mine so you can stop stealing it.” Thomas teased, laughing when Newt’s cheeks blossomed into a pretty pink color. When they reached Thomas’ house, Newt rushed up to the room full of flowers and tore the box open to slide the hoodie on immediately. Thomas grinned, loving how it practically swallowed Newt’s tiny, lithe form.

 

And if later Newt swapped the hoodies because the other one smelled like his Tommy, then Thomas didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped that way okay for a start :)


End file.
